Site Bans and Achievements
Summary of Epyc Wynn's bans and achievements on the Internet. Bans/punishments listed before achievements. Sites/groups of sites listed in order of fame/notoriety. Individual sub-sites such as subreddits, boards, and servers listed in alphabetical order. Userview Image 1a: Cover of Userview Issue 1 designed by Epyc Wynn. Founded the digizine Userview in order to combat the bans and censorship of mods and admins, as well as hold them accountable via user rights. All issues readable on Userview's main site here: https://userview.wixsite.com/home/all. 2019 * In addition to being founder, has done a significant portion of content creation and work in each issue of the digizine including logos, art, design, advertising, interviewing, research, information gathering, team-building, collages, and graphics * Has released 4 issues (plus issue 0) as of January 16th, 2020. ** Issues average around 40 pages * Partnered the digizine with r/4chan for mutually beneficial advertising for all 4 issues Know Your Meme Banned three times due to criticizing mods. Officially stated reason was spamming forums. 2016 Notable Achievements Image 2a: Profile of Epyc Wynn from September 26th, 2016, one month prior to their third and final ban. Image 2b: Tweet by Epyc Wynn from August 15th, 2017. * Banned three times due to arguing way out of previous two * Started an anti-KYM Picardia ball meme via an alt which was later officially parodied by the site (Image 1b) * Top Dissenter (chrome extension by gab) comment on KnowYourMeme's main page as of April 4th, 2019, which says "KnowYourMeme: Your #1 source of intrusive ads, abusive mods, controversies that aren't memes, ignored solutions, and outdated coding and articles." with 12 likes which was screenshot and posted on Epyc Wynn's twitter and retweeted by Dissenter's Twitter * Banned while using a notorious alias for Halloween known as "Emperor Palpitoad" * 8th most favorited image of all time at 389 favorites titled "Mind Blown" as of September 2nd, 2018 * 12th most liked image of all time at 620 likes titled "Mind Blown" as of September 2nd, 2018 * 25th most viewed image of all time at 351k views titled "The World's Funniest GIF" as of September 2nd, 2018 * 28th most active entry editor of all time at 998 edits as of September 2nd, 2018 * 40th most active video uploader of all time at 492 videos as of September 2nd, 2018 * 69th most active forum poster of all time at 2,527 forum posts as of September 2nd, 2018 Escapist Magazine Banned due to criticizing mods. Officially stated reason was being rude. 2017 Notable Achievements * Gained "Inferno" badge for creating a political thread of over 100k views about Donald Trump * Created "Wild West" club about a hidden subforum called Wild West * Became notorious figure of the Wild West subforum * Exposed through leaked images (the "Epyc Leak" as he called it) that moderators were abusing their powers * Went on to be regularly mentioned in dissent against moderators, due to a mix of the Wild West sub-forum being shut down and crackdowns on offensive users without sufficient justification by rules Encyclopedia Dramatica Note: Pachirisu is not Epyc Wynn. Banned and doxed from the Encyclopedia Dramatica forums with the help of mods and admins, due to not fitting in. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason. Notable Achievements * Created a thread with 30k initial views featured in the Hall of AEpic subforum ** Later moved to Hard Gay Shitpost Metropolis due to site changes ** Accrued 58k views as of August 16th, 2018, in aforementioned Main Category ** Was doxed in aforementioned thread * An Encyclopedia Dramatica documentation page was made on Epyc Wynn titled "Epyc Wyn," but was left blank apart from a redirect to a separate infamous KnowYourMeme user named Pachirisu who had also gone to Encyclopedia Dramatica FunnyJunk Banned without warning from the website FunnyJunk, and its Discord server FunnyJunk Mods and Friends, on August 3rd, 2019. The reason later conveyed by a moderator for the former ban was posting a Discord server link in the post titles, though there is no listed rule, guideline, or official statement conveying this is not allowed as of August 3rd, 2019. Banned without warning from the FunnyJunk Mods and Friends server for saying a mod's listed role as Lowly FJ Moderator was interesting; official reason was not provided. * Ranked #1 in the 24 hour ranked category for thumbs up, at 50k+ thumbs up, on August 2nd, 2019 * Ranked #38 overall at the time of the ban * Achieved the #1 spot twice with the images "make it happen pixar" at 2579 thumbs up, and "... why are you side characters calling the shots?" at 2691 thumbs up on August 2nd, 2019 * Gained 146.9k total thumbs up between the days August 1st and August 3rd * Banned within half an hour of joining the Discord server Discord Servers /leftypol/: Banned due to being a Social Democrat. Officially stated reason was a group vote was conducted which favored banning Epyc Wynn. 2018 * This Discord server was later destroyed by a rogue moderator due to contempt over this decision after previous decisions had also annoyed the same moderator. This moderator later co-founded with other fellow moderators a new Discord server called The Left Internationale (listed further below). * Listed in the unofficial /leftypol/ Discord server wiki https://unofficial-leftypol-discord.fandom.com/wiki/Epyc_Wynn#Vote_to_ban_Wynn Athens: Banned due to the admin Discordia not liking them and arguing with the mods. Officially stated reason was pinging a friend of Sargon's. 2019 * Communicated directly with notable figures uzalu and Discordia directly before the ban * Athens is owned by Sargon of Akkad as his official server, and Sargon is interestingly known for heavily promoting free speech and fighting online oppression by social media sites * Note from Epyc Wynn: "Sargon, you are a disappointment. Sargon of Akkad more like Sour Dong of a Clod." Crab Champions: Banned within 5 minutes for promoting that the rules be changed to allow political discussion. Official reason was not provided. 15k+ member server. 2019 Doki Doki Fan Club: '''Banned for criticizing server and mods. Officially stated reason was criticizing admin. 2018 * Notable in the Doki Doki Literature Club community for hostile admins/mods and size '''domcord: Banned for posting jokes and opinions the owner disliked. Officially stated reason was "shut up". 2019 Game Grumps Official: Perma-muted for arguing JonTron should not have been mistreated and banned from GameGrumps by Egoraptor. Official reason was insulting users. 2019 GamerGate: Muted for posting memes in the shitposting channel and saying Tim was not a liberal in response to the owner's Timcast video link, which the owner found too controversial. Official reason was not provided. 14, 2019 * Had a noticeably gated community with a wait time over an hour to join, and almost exclusively right-wing or far-right users posting; may indicate the owner keeping out or removing anyone else GamerGate Hub (Formerly BlocksHub): Chosen by the previous owner theboss to be the head admin of BlocksHub, a Minecraft-centric server. theboss was later banned from the Discord application for threatening a user, as theboss explained to Epyc Wynn. Epyc Wynn requested ownership of the server from Discord staff after this ban, and it was granted. Epyc remodeled the server to be the largest GamerGate server on Discord. Homestuck + Hiveswap: 'Banned for unknown reason (usual reasons are being found critical/annoying). Official reason unknown. 2018 ''Image 3a: Meme Overload by an unknown user compiling the edits of the purple comfy blanket meme titled "Komfy Kids Klan." * Started, promoted, and provided edits for a meme he forced of a "purple comfy blanket" being wrapped around user profile pictures. A large portion of users in this server adopted the meme. '''International Internet Users Union: Founded and runs the International Internet Users Union to fight for users on Discord against abusive mods and admins. It was originally co-founded with a user named sKarm, but the co-founder quit due to believing the IIUU should not aggressively fight for user rights. 2018 * 140+ users as of Jun 20th, 2018 * Note from Epyc Wynn: "I made this server due to becoming fed up with users not effectively fighting back against abusive mods and admins on sites and servers. This server exists for the sole purpose of fighting for user rights to free speech, free love, and freedom from abuse of power." JAMES ROACH'S DISCORD SERVER: Banned by Hiveswamp music creator James Roach due to criticizing the rules and not 'toning it down.' Official reason was aforementioned reason. 2019 Image 4a: First message Epyc Wynn posted in-server, quoting the server's top listed rule alongside a Zelda meme. * Banned within 4 minutes with just 5 messages * Donated 75 dollars to them prior to the ban; refunded after ban * The only actions needed to get banned was quoting a rule, saying "excuuuuuuse me princess," and posting a Minions meme Image 4b: Last messages Epyc Wynn posted in-server, posting a Minions memes and referencing Facebook mothers. Just Yuri: '''Banned because the admin didn't like Epyc Wynn. Official reason provided was being a toxic condescending asshole the community hated. 2018 * 2nd most active user in the server at the time of his ban based on Mee6 bot ranking * Contributed to this server and its "Just Yuri" Doki Doki Literature Club mod through suggestions and contributions which led to added dialogue, imagery ideas, channels, roles, and noticably altered the user culture to discuss free speech and free love in general * Epyc Wynn custom edited/uploaded 95% of the server's emojis '''Meme Economy ''(Unofficial)'': '''Banned (not kicked) 6-8 times due to criticizing mods. Kicked and muted countless times for criticizing mods. Officially stated reason for bans was mod wanting to prove he could. Went on to later join multiple times and leave multiple times due to being muted. 2018 * Head admin awarded the joke role of "Head Mod" to Epyc Wynn * Also received the high-ranked roles Meme Chaos and Meme Lord during his time there * Emoji of Epyc Wynn's Epyc Wynn Meme Face added to the server * The highest-ranked moderator of the Meme Lords Culture Club (owned by Epyc Wynn), dino, later quit the MLCC and focused on his newfound ownership of the unofficial Meme Economy Discord server '''Meme Lords Culture Club: Founded and dictates the Meme Lords Culture Club and declared it a country (original title was briefly Meme Lord Masters Club). 2017 * 270+ users as of June 20th, 2018 * Note from Epyc Wynn: "I made this server due to becoming fed up with mods and admins abusing their powers on websites and servers. This server exists for the sole purpose of proving a successful server can support free speech and free love without using abusive mods and admins. One Piece Discord: '''Banned for posting jokes. Official reason was not agreeing with the mod that Epyc Wynn had posted off-topic. 2018 '''Politics: Banned for pointing out abuses of power by the admins and discussing topics admins disliked. Officially stated reason was insulting mods.2018 * Partnered with the Meme Lords Culture Club as of March 4th, 2018 * Notable for having over 20,000 users r/greentext discord: Banned for calling the moderators low level memers. Official reason was aforementioned reason. Synced Online Discord: Banned because the moderator did not like them. Official reason was aforementioned reason. 2018 Syzygy: '''Banned for mentioning this wiki. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason. 2018 '''The House: Moderator threatened to ban Epyc Wynn. Epyc later became a mod, then a co-admin, and arranged the banning of this moderator due to repeated threats against users and abuse of powers. Epyc Wynn then purchased control of the non-partnered server for an undisclosed amount from the previous owner Nobody. * Over 1.5k users of this server as of January 7th, 2018; number has plummeted to 1.1k as of January 16th, 2019 due to a vandal administrator banning several users at once * Epyc Wynn started a server-wide vote which narrowly led to the creation of a subsection devoted to various forms of pornography. This was later removed so Epyc Wynn started a second server-wide vote which again narrowly led to the creation of this subsection titled the "Sex Dungeon." It was then yet again later removed. Epyc Wynn then purchased ownership and put the channel permanently in place. * Epyc Wynn created or uploaded the vast majority of the emojis on this server and restructured the roles, channels, and culture to be more memetic and political. The Local Inn (formerly The Left Internationale):' '''Banned due to not arguing within framework of Marxist wordings. Officially stated reason was being rude/annoying. Banned a second time after arguing that the backlash against Louis CK for the penis scandal was unjustified. Officially stated reason was the admin stating they can bend the rules to justify whatever they choose to do. Banned a third time for unknown reason after having been invited back. ban #1, 2018 ban #2, 2019 ban #3 * Ironically Epyc Wynn was banned from the server which was formed due in part to his previous ban on the /leftypol/ Discord server '''The Tavern' (official Homestuck/Hiveswap/Pesterchum/Friendsim Franchises server): Banned without warning for no stated or implicit reason. Officially stated reason not given. Admin refused to respond. 2019 The Vesti: Banned for promoting unionization of users against abuses of power in IGN. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason.2019 * Came on the heels of a previous ban in IGN listed in the IGN section Unkown Server Names Epyc was Banned From Dude That's Lewd ASMR Discord Server: Banned for posting a link to a thread on 8kun about a theory that Dude That's Lewd ASMR is secretly another ASMRtist. Official reasons were linking to nazism, porn, and spreading rumors. 2020 Note from Epyc Wynn: "Official reasons, are more often than not bullshit. In this case it was a grey area for why I was banned. The thread I found actually did contain porn, which is my fault for not checking -though from talking to the owner that clearly wasn't the actual reason I was banned. Likewise the 'nazism' accusation was just the reason given by the mod who did it -no doubt some bigotry toward 8kun's culture. The real reason I was kept banned by the owner boiled down to Dude That's Lewd ASMR being mad I discussed the theory they were some other ASMRtist I think named Soe something, even though I didn't even believe the theory -because that in itself was considered an offensive rumor. Oh well. They then blocked me before I could even respond to their accusation I was spreading negative rumors against them -you sure got that last laugh. Shame too as I am an unabashed fan of lewd and ASMR content and respected them as an ASMRtist. This is why you should never meet your heroes -or... ASMRtists." fallenshadow's ASMR Discord Server: Was banned for complaining they easily get banned from other servers and will probably get banned in this one for so much as breathing incorrectly, as well as quoting the rule "#18 - to repeat myself, i will ban anyone i don't like. if you're banned it's because you broke a rule or you were just being a little shit. get over it. it's a discord server, not the end of the world." Ban was given within the first 5 minutes of joining without a reason being provided. Meme Economy Banned from Meme Economy's official Discord and subreddit simultaneously for requesting the admins provide Epyc Wynn more respect and trust. No official reason was provided. 2019 Image 5a: Collage made and posted by Epyc Wynn in the Meme Economy Discord's announcements channel celebrating 600 users. * A news report by Epyc Wynn's digizine, Userview, in Issue 2 on page 24, documented this ban; readable here: https://userview.wixsite.com/home/all * Epyc Wynn worked as a moderator with admin-level powers in the Meme Economy Discord for approximately half a year starting late 2018. During this time he provided all of the emojis (some custom-made by Wynn), new channels and roles, increased activity in an otherwise silent server, custom announcement graphics and news, partnerships to increase the server's size, a meme challenge regularly kept up by Epyc Wynn including prizes, a bot guide graphic for users unfamiliar with the subreddit's bot, new rules, routine user feedback and improvements upon request, and was exclusively performing all work for the server during this time. The server size increased from around 200 users to more than 700 users during this time. * Epyc Wynn's announcements, emojis, and challenges were either discontinued or deleted completely from the server after he was banned. Challenges no longer occur and activity has plummeted, though membership has naturally increased over time to over 1,000 users due to Meme Economy's linked subreddit. * The Meme Economy official Discord server was deleted mid-September of 2019, after r/MemeEconomy subreddit owner u/Noerdy held a vote with the other subreddit mods with a supposedly unanimous support from the mods for its deletion, on the grounds the server was inactive 'Whirled' Sites A Whirled site uses Whirled's open source coding, which existed inside the original site Whirled before Whirled was deleted due to a mix of legal issues with copyright violations and server hosting issues. Epyc Wynn created multiple IIUU embassies within these sites. Synced Online: Banned due to the owner disliking criticism. Officially stated reason was "intolerant." 2018 * Created an IIUU embassy which gained 20+ Synced members in just a couple days, before it was deleted under the broad-stroke reason "intolerant" Glowbe: Site was destroyed along with Epyc Wynn's account and IIUU embassy, by a digital vandal named Five who did it because they wanted to take over. 2018 * Created an IIUU embassy which reached 100+ users over its lifespan before Five destroyed the site Meme Insider Fired and banned from Meme Insider and its respective Discord server within 24 hours of having submitted a full resume and article, been interviewed, and hired. This was done because multiple users from previous Discord servers, some of whom had banned Epyc Wynn, threatened to quit unless he was fired from his position as writer. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason. 2019 * Fired after a 2 to 1 vote by the owners in Epyc Wynn's disfavor * Was stated by the owner Noerdy to be one of the most qualified writers they had, and that "I see no reason not to hire you." Reddit Subreddits Main Account: 108,748 total Karma as of August 6th, 2018. Alt Account #1: 43,549 total Karma as of August 6th, 2018. Alt Account #2: 26,266 total Karma as of October 17th, 2018. r/aww: '''Main account banned due to making a cat pun about licking pussy. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason. 2018 '''r/esist: Alt account #1 banned for stating ""We do not support free speech." ~ r/esist How the mighty subreddit hath fallen." in response to a post promoting protests for Twitter not banning Alex Jones. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason. 2019 r/Feminism: '''Alt account #2 banned for reporting Epyc Wynn was censored in r/TwoXChromosomes for voicing concerns over false rape accusations in the #MeToo movement. 2019 '''r/Gaming4Gamers: Main account banned for posting news links about hate for Blizzard over their treatment of Hong Kong protesters. Official reason was spam. 2019 r/Homestuck: 'Main account banned after responding to a temp ban with "Suck my dick." 2019 ''Note from Epyc Wynn: "Normally, I strategically try to be fair and reasonable to mods/admins because I try to only get banned because the mod abused their power for stupid reasons; this is both hilarious and proves a point to those who observe or read this documentation. In this case, I was not trying to accomplish that goal, and was fed up with the censorship and intolerance of humor in the Homestuck community, so I just told them what they deserved to hear. Sometimes, it's better to just call an asshole an asshole, than it is to definitively prove to other people how bad a person is by withholding your justified insults. As ProZD once famously said to the hater commentators, "suck my dick."" '''r/news: Main account, alt account #1, and alt account #2 banned due to posting lots of news links every day. Officially stated reason was spam/Link Dumping. Alt account #1 was also muted from r/news by a moderator because "... you do not get to dictate anything here," in response to a request to explicitly state in the rules how many links per day are allowed. Alt account #2 was not given a reply, upon request for a reason for the ban. 2018 * 79.1k upvotes on post titled "Putin-backed candidate loses to Communist challenger causing Russian authorities to cancel the election on the basis of 'misfiled paperwork'" * 63k upvotes on post titled "Ashton Kutcher's organisation identifies 2,000 child victims of trafficking in six months" r/politics: Alt account #1 was banned due to posting lots of news links every day. Officially stated reason was Spamming/Karma Farming. 2018 Image 6a: Message sent by Epyc Wynn to r/ProJared's mod team. Epyc Wynn was later banned after a mod replied that one of his friends had personally dealt with what ProJared had done, and that the mod believed anyone who argued otherwise was "abhorrent." Epyc responded "I too believe that believing someone's word at face value is abhorrent." Epyc Wynn was then immediately banned. r/ProJared: Main account banned for suggesting ProJared's accusers should not automatically be believed at face value. Official reason was aforementioned reason. 2019 r/Tattoos: 'Main account banned for saying "I'm getting a weird "I just wonder what Ganon's up to" gay meme vibe here." to this post. No reason was provided. 2019 ''Note from Epyc Wynn: "This was completely unexpected as a ban. Reddit is homophobic towards posts that even mention gays for fear that in itself is homophobic. Completely retarded." '''r/TwoXChromosomes: '''Alt account #2 banned for posting a thread titled "Thoughts on r/MensRights?." Officially stated reason was "Rule 1 respect." 2019 '''r/worldnews: Main account banned due to posting lots of news links every day. Officially stated reason was spam. 2018 * 80.4k upvotes on post titled "Bangladesh shuts down mobile internet to tackle teen protests" * 75.3k upvotes on post titled "China bans all coal imports from North Korea, severing major financial lifeline for regime" * 64.8k upvotes on post titled "Sweden asks the U.S. to explain Trump comment on Sweden" * 54.1k upvotes on post titled "Donald Trump admits 'Sweden attack' comments were based on debunked 'Fox News' report" 8chan Boards /leftypol/: Banned due to promoting Bernie Sanders. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason. 2017 /pol/: Banned 10+ times due to posting and reposting a thread criticizing mass censorship by the /pol/ mods, posting Transhumanism, and criticizing the ban of NotSoBot's creator from Discord. Officially stated reasons were aforementioned reasons, ban evasion, and insults. 2017 /fringe/: Temporarily banned for signing a post as ~Epyc Wynn. Official reason was "5. Respect anonymity. No identifying posts." 2019 IGN Image 6a: Crudely drawn image not made by Epyc Wynn found from the google search "bad nude drawing". Image was also later censored on this website by the overbearing prudes running the wikia-brand editor this wiki relies on; in addition to the previous censorship of it on IGN. Link to the original image here: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-pBb4jyI02XY/UKes4lGJWfI/AAAAAAAABW0/w0tBocuogxQ/s1600/nude2012118.jpg. Temp banned for posting the crudely drawn nude. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason. 2018 * The crudely drawn image linked above was posted in a thread by Epyc Wynn, titled "Lewd stuff that's safe enough to not be removed thread". The image was in a post by Epyc Wynn below the words "Come at me mods I'm fucking crazy.", in response to a user saying "You can post nudity in art. I've done it before. But only if it's in the context of a legit thread. I think posting nude art in this thread would get you banned. :)". * The site IGN's forums are notable for their numerous incredibly popular softcore porn threads which feature large amounts of real sweaty jiggling asses/breasts and niche softcore pornography. GameSpot Banned due to defending Louis CK and making a thread about memes. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason. 2017 * After creating an alt to message all of the mods about this ban, the mods revealed the reason users cannot message the mods after having been banned is because the mods believe the users usually deserve it and reading the replies is "annoying." They then proceeded to double down on how the ban was justified despite the fact memes are not banned on GameSpot; nor are dissenting political opinions. 2chan Russia Banned from https://2ch.hk for criticizing Putin. Official reason not provided.